


King Dedede's revenge

by orphan_account



Series: bleeding for you [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Bad!King Dedede, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escargoon didn't know His majestys side, at least not now. Not anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Dedede's revenge

He hated Kirby, he hated that Stupid looking freaking pink puffball of a warrior, He wanted to end him, he wanted him to fucking be dead.

But he didn't know how, he didn't...

He couldn't take it,he was stressed around, to the tip up down. 

He needed something,  _Someone..._

He was hard, and stressed, he knew who to call. "Escargoon." 

Escargoon stood, still, silently he knew this "Y-yes your M-majesty?"

King Dedede's face turned in to a smirk, and a purr "Come, here."

Escargoon swolled deeply, "Yes.."

Dedede's went down in a frown getting agitated Already, "In the room."

Gulping,  Escargoon did as his majesty said.

* * *

 

It was one painful, painful moment. Anymore longer he couldn't have taken it, his majesty's...inside him...it's painful, of course it took longer to get it inside, but that wasn't his majestys problem, 

"Just shove it in." He says, "it won't hurt." He says. It hurt. Oh God it hurt, 

He was bound to hurt. But his majesty didn't care if he had to clean the blood off the Sheets, it took awhile but he finally cleaned it, 

Meta Knight gave a strange glance, as Escargoon walked back to his room, but he didn't say anything, He didn't have to.

 


End file.
